Tower of Greed
is a platformer that features forced scrolling. The goal of this game is to gather as many points as possible while outrunning the scrolling in order to survive. __TOC__ Gameplay The protagonist in this game is a white blob with green eyes and stumps for arms and legs. Using the WASD or arrow keys, you control this blob on his journey upwards the tower. The Tower of Greed consist of an endless tower filled with ladders, spikes, crumbling platforms, various enemies and other obstacles. It scrolls downward at a constant rate, always forcing new obstacles upon you. The only way to die in the game is if the bottom of the screen overtakes you. Your mission is to collect as much treasure as possible, and then escape alive through one of the exit doors which appear periodically. If you don't escape through one of the exit doors, then you lose everything you gathered. You don't only lose your high score, but any achievements or trophies you have gained during this gameplay is lost when you die. There are 64 different trophies you can gain in Tower of Greed, assuming you can escape with them intact. There are two main modes available. Arcade mode is the brutal one, where with every door, you have to decide whether you want to quit the game and take your winnings, or continue on and possibly lose everything. Survival Mode gives you more breathing room, by letting you bank your money and trophies when you reach a door and still keep playing. The level design is quite simple and consist of a number of sections. Each time you reach the end of a section, a random section is added on top of it. There are usually two or three different paths available at any given time and you are almost always within arm's reach of safety. The dead ends and risky jumps are all gem-laden optional areas, designed to give higher pay-off for a considerably higher risk. There is also a downloadable version of the game for those who are having lag issues or other computer problems. However, if you wish to gain Kongregate badges, you have to play the game from the Kongregate site. Technical Issues Originally, this game was part of the Pixel Pack quest with the badge Scaling the Ivory Tower being a requirement to complete the quest. The game developed a technical issue causing the game to only display a white screen. In order to get past this issue, the player can right-click the game screen and press "Play". Even though there is a way to get around this issue, the badge was removed as a quest requirement since the game was not playable without tinkering to get around the white screen. Trophies toghints1.jpg|First hint screen of Tower of Greed. toghints2.jpg|Second hint screen of Tower of Greed. toghints3.jpg|Third hint screen of Tower of Greed. Remember, any achievements and trophies you earn are lost if you die! * Wealthy - Earn $10,000 in a single game. * Filthy Rich - Earn $25,000 in a single game. * Miser - Earn $50,000 in a single game. * Miser McGee - Earn $100,000 in a single game. * Warrior of Greed - Earn $250,000 in a single game. * Banker - Earn $500,000 across all games. * Investor - Earn $1,000,000 across all games. * Bernie Madoff - Earn $2,500,000 across all games. * Adventurer - Reach Floor 10. * Expeditionist - Reach Floor 25. * Tower Prowler - Reach Floor 50. * Lord of the Tower - Reach Floor 100. * Tower Climber - Traverse 250 floors across all games. * Stairs Master - Traverse 500 floors across all games. * One With The Tower - Traverse 1000 floors across all games. * Enemy Death! - Kill an enemy. * Death To Enemies! - Kill 5 enemies in a single game. * Terminator - Kill 10 enemies in a single game. * Small Pile - Kill 25 enemies across all games. * Medium Pile - Kill 50 enemies across all games. * Large Pile - Kill 100 enemies across all games. * Hold It! - Use item: Hourglass. * Can't Touch This! - Use item: Shield. * Die Die Die! - Use item: Skull. * Get Over Here! - Use item: Gem Magnet. * Variety King - Use each item in a single game. * Utilizer - Use 10 items in a single game. * Item User - Use 25 items across all games. * Item Lover - Use 50 items across all games. * Master Of Items - Use 100 items across all games. * Greedy - Collect 100 gems in a single game. * Greedy Collector - Collect 250 gems in a single game. * Gem Collector - Collect 500 gems across all games. * Gem Hoarder - Collect 1000 gems across all games. * Gem Specialist - Collect 2500 gems across all games. * Gem Enthusiast - Collect 5000 gems across all games. * Green Collector - Collect 100 emeralds across all games. * Green Hoarder - Collect 250 emeralds across all games. * Green Specialist - Collect 500 emeralds across all games. * Green Enthusiast - Collect 1000 emeralds across all games. * Blue Collector - Collect 25 sapphires across all games. * Blue Hoarder - Collect 50 sapphires across all games. * Blue Specialist - Collect 100 sapphires across all games. * Blue Enthusiast - Collect 250 sapphires across all games. * White Collector - Collect a diamond. * White Hoarder - Collect 5 diamonds across all games. * White Specialist - Collect 10 diamonds across all games. * White Enthusiast - Collect 25 diamonds across all games. * Item Swap - Grab an item while one remains in your inventory. * Completist - Collect 50 gems before any leave the screen. * 2 Birds, 1 Stone - Kill 2 or more enemies at once. * Parked Car - Get hit by an enemy while time is frozen. * Razor's Edge - Walk on spikes while invisible. * Nice Try - Use a Gem Magnet and pull in absolutely nothing. * Firing Blanks - Use a Skull on absolutely nothing. * Close Call - Get incredibly close to death below the screen and live to tell the tale. * Impatient much? - Force the tower to rise for a while. * Dodge Master - Encounter 10 enemies without being hit in a single game. * Clumsy - Get 10 ten times in a single game. * Heavy Stepping - Break 50 breakable blocks across all games * 10th Trophy - Collect 9 trophies. * 25th Trophy - Collect 24 trophies. * 50th Trophy - Collect 49 trophies. * The Final Trophy - Collect all trophies. Useful Links *Official talk about removal from the Pixel Pack quest Badges |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/EpicShadow/tower-of-greed |descrip = Collect 10 blue gems, then successfully exit the tower }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/EpicShadow/tower-of-greed |descrip = Complete your dragon's adventurous life }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/EpicShadow/tower-of-greed |descrip = Reach the 25th floor, then successfully exit the tower }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/EpicShadow/tower-of-greed |descrip = Score 500,000 points, then successfully exit the tower }} Category:Games Category:Games with badges